


Some days

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Bi-Gender Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last night I thought, "What if Alanna were bi-gender?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some days

George reclined on the bed, watching Alanna get dressed. Today, it looked like he'd be calling her Alan- she was putting on the short black wig, and binding her (admittedly small) breasts. 

When Alan was finished getting dressed, he walked over to George and leaned down to press a kiss on George's lips. "When'll you be back?" he asked.

"I'll see," replied Alan, and walked out of the room, closing the door. 

George's mind flashed back to a conversation he'd heard long ago between his mother and Alanna. He really hadn't meant to eavesdrop in the first place, as he was just going to get a late night snack, but he had heard voices coming from the sitting room.

"And why do you wish to be called Alan?" that was his mother.

"I...I just sometimes feel like I *am* Alan," replied Alanna. "Some days, I just feel like I am, or I should be, a man, and, well, everyone knows me as Alan."

"I see," said his mother. 

"And- I don't know why," continued Alanna. "But even as a kid, when I'd be acting out my future knightly deeds, I'd always imagine myself as a man. But other times, I'd just be Alanna. I just switch between being a male and being a female."

"Does anyone else know?" 

"Thom does," she replied. "And so do Jon and Coram, but aside from them, no."

"So why are you telling me this?"

"You, and George, you can come in," said Alanna. "And because I can trust you two with this."


End file.
